U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,132,861 (Kang et al. '861); 6,238,798 B1 (Kang et al. '798); 6,245,833 B1 (Kang et al. '833); 6,299,799 (Craig et al.) and Published PCT Application No. WO 99/57185 (Huang et al.) describes ceramer compositions containing blends of colloidal inorganic oxide particles, a curable binder precursor and certain fluorochemical compounds having at least two free-radically curable moieties. These compositions are described as providing stain and abrasion resistant hardcoats in a single layer coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,389 (Liu et al.) describes information display protectors for display devices having an information display area, comprising a stack of flexible substantially transparent sheets, the sheets having on one side thereof an adhesive layer and having on the other side thereof a hardcoat layer comprising inorganic oxide particles dispersed in a binder matrix and a low surface energy fluorinated compound, the stack being cut so that the sheets will fit the information display area. The low surface energy fluorinated compound can be part of the hardcoat layer or can be a separate layer atop the hardcoat layer. The protectors have very good scratch, smudge and glare resistance. The stack of protectors can be stored, for example, on a personal digital assistant or its cover or case.
Although various abrasion, soil and stain resistant coatings for various surfaces have been described, industry would find advantage in new compositions and new uses for such compositions.